O Brother Where Art Thou?
by some cool random word
Summary: A short story about the Weasley family dealing with Fred's death, esp. George


Fred had been killed nearly two months ago but the pain was still has fresh as the moment it happened for the Wesley family. Especially for George, it felt so odd to be with out his other half for the first time ever, knowing he'd never see Fred again. The first couple weeks were the hardest, the Wesley house never felt so empty or somber. Harry would often stop by and every time he walk in the house it was oddly quiet. Often all he could hear was low voices offering tea or a snack or the movement of feet from a Wesley walking along the house. Harry would often come over to chat with Ron or Ginny and do little things for Mrs. Wesley. Mr. Wesley thought it best to keep himself busy with odd jobs so Harry was always spending time with him but the two never talked much during these times, understandably of course. Seeing the Wesley like this made Harry feel an uncontrollable sense of guilt to which Ron or Ginny would always reassure him Fred or any other Wesley would not have ever thought of blaming Harry. It took some time but Harry was finally able to stop carrying the guilt around with him.  
>Although Harry could not help but noticing he hardly ever saw George since 'the incident'.<p>

George often spent most his days sitting alone in the "Wesley Wizards" shop. The shop had not been open in months; Fred and George had decided together to close up for a while. That was back when Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the run so they could focus on "Potter Watch". George could not shake the feeling of emptiness now that Fred was gone. Of course George was not the only one grieving Fred's loss but he felt a sense of being alone. He felt that he had not only lost a brother but part of himself as well. It was something he thought he could not share with anyone else because he did not think they would understand. No one, not even his family members knew what it was like to be with someone since before birth!  
>Together they, Fred and George, learned to walk, talk, and play quidditch with each other. George had always done everything with his brother, preformed their first prank, opened up a joke shop but now this…<br>No, no one knew what this was like. George truly was on another level of grief no one else could relate to.

George reached up and touched the naked spot on the side of his head were his ear had once been not to long ago. He began to think back on that day. It started out as a normal day, well as normal as a day was back during that brief period of danger and darkness. Yet the day ended so terribly wrong.  
>"It's funny" George thought, "you wake up one day all put together and that during same day somewhere along the way you loss you very own ear."<br>Fred would have found that thought funny.  
>Fred.<br>How must have Fred felt that moment he ran in the house to find George lying on the sofa, covered in blood and knocked out.  
>Was Fred feeling as he, George, felt now? Afraid, scared, worried?<br>But if course this was different, Fred would never wake and make some lame joke about being dead.

Memories began swarming around in George's head. That's when George remembered one of Fred and his first major pranks ever at Hogwarts.  
>They were first years at the time, only in there for a few months when Fred had a brilliant idea. The two of them spend two weeks planning everything out. Waiting for the day of opportunity when Dumbledore would not be in the school, then it was go time during on December dinner.<br>This is how it went down:

Fred and George together would go to every house table, talking to people or pretending to look for someone, hitting each end and center of the table. (Slytherin proved to be the biggest challenge, much pushing and shoving accorded)  
>While there one would detract the other students while the other muttered a flying charm over as much of the food as possible. (it was an advanced flying charm the had been practicing 247 over the past two weeks)  
>The boys returned to their seats and counted down the seconds before the charm would take effect.<br>Within a minute whenever someone would reach for the food hit by the flying charm it would fly away. In less than 12 seconds the Hall was filled with flying food darting around like crazy as hungry students grabbed for it, always just missing.  
>It was mass chaos, kids running around, food flying around. Teachers , along with some upper years, were trying as fast and best they could to end the chaotic situation by shooting out as many anti-flying charms they could (of course this only added to the chaos when the food began falling on top of students after being hit with the anti-charm). Everyone, first years, lower years, upper years, even some of the staff began screaming and ducking for cover under table as the food fell.<br>Of course Fred and George were caught but it was worth the punishment of three month detentions and having to clean up the hall.

George wiped a tear from his eye as he remembered that day, a tear of happiness not of sadness. This is how he wanted to remember Fred, all the crazy good time; not from his death.  
>"Thanks for all the fun Fred, I'll never forget it or you, my dear brother." George said aloud.<br>Then he walked over the sign on the door and turned it "Yes come on in We're open!" it read.


End file.
